TFP: The Darkness
by Crystal Pax101
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se ha despertado en nuestro planeta. Un enemigo mas poderoso de lo que los Autobots percibían hará lo posible para volver a intentar despertar a su padre: Unicron. Lo que obligara a que el equipo Prime obtenga ayuda de unos buenos aliados de hace tiempo atrás.
1. Chapter 1

**En esto participan con el tiempo mis amigos más unidos a mí! :D Porque les di mi idea y ellos quisieron participar, así se crearon su propio personaje y no quiero decepcionarlos.**

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

La oscuridad. Un elemento que tiene el poder del mundo cada vez que la luz del sol se esconde. La esencia que es donde antiguas leyendas o historias se vuelve realidad en algunos casos. Aun si no se tratan de nuestros relatos humanos, no somos los únicos que tienen sus redacciones. Otros mundos obtienen el temor de aquellas historias, de las cuales solo el destino sabrán si se cumplirán o solo seguirán causando temor.

Pero esta vez, las esperanzas no servirán para este caso…

A las afueras de una zona antigua en el lado sur, lejos de la civilización de los humanos.

Casi en las profundidad debajo de la tierra, una antigua leyenda que fue conocida en el pasado. Estaba a punto de volverse realidad.

En una cueva subterránea. Ah muchos metros dentro del sub -suelo, unos barrotes de metales se mantenían intactos en la superficie del techo. Evitando que los escombros se vinieran abajo sobre la caverna.

En el centro de todo el lugar. Sobre una superficie de piedra, se presentaba una estatua de color gris y lleno de polvo gracias al tiempo que paso. Sus detalles y marcas eran visibles aun, pero no indicaba ninguna señal de Autobot o Decepticon.

Se mantenía intacta. Con la vista en alto hacia su mano, la cual mantenía un objeto parecido a una esfera de piedra. Mientras que con la otra, tenía una espada. En su expresión parecía petrificada, posiblemente ese objeto le había provocado esto.

Lo que llamaba más la atención de todo el ambiente, eran 6 cristales de color purpura y blancos en cada espacio. Rodeándola por completo. Cada uno de ellos estaban flotando, y resplandecían de un color cálido haciendo que el escondido fuera iluminado.

La femme era revelada en aspecto maléfico, ya que contenía espinas metálicas en sus hombros y en su cabeza, donde formaban como una tiara. Una capa se presentaba en su espalda, la cual llegaba hacia el suelo. Eso era igual con su armadura de sus caderas, ya que tenía como una larga cola que arrastraba el suelo. Llevaba un tipo top como cubierta superior, solo que en las puntas tenían los reflejos de cristales, aunque se mantenían en piedra.

En casi una esquina de todo el lugar, un pequeño agujero mantenía mostrando el campo de la superficie. De allí, una pequeña luz reflejada de la luna entro en el interior. Lentamente se fue deslizando hasta llegar cerca de un cristal blanco, lo que de alguna manera, respondió dando un destello que hizo que la luz llegara a otro cristal. Así sucesivamente la energía se fue moviendo en cada uno, hasta que para cuando llego al sexto cristal, el brillo de todos los diamantes reflejaron su luz hacia la estatua en el centro.

De un momento a otro, se escuchó como un crujido en todo el ambiente. Y eso solo fue provocado por los pedazos de piedras que caían fuera de la figura femenina, ya que su prisión se estaba desmoronando fuera de ella. Los colores que se mostraron por cada pedazo fuera, eran negros y lilas, con algunos detalles plateados en sus manos y capa.

Cuando la acción estaba a punto de completarse, la luz de la luna desvaneció por completo. Dejando que los débiles destellos de los cristales hicieran un poco de brillo en el interior.

_CRACK!_

Toda la capa de piedra que mantenía prisionera a la joven se derrumbó por completo. Aunque la fémina aún no había despertado de su inconciencia, lo que la obligo a caer sobre el suelo aun en estado de coma.

En ese momento, una nieva empezó a esparcirse de la nada.

"_Twilight…. Despierta hija mía"_ Una voz se escuchó apenas en sus audios.

"Ah…" Gimió un poco al incorporarse con sus manos ante el suelo. Pero aún mantenía su mirada abajo.

"_Twilight…." _Otra vez la voz retumbo.

La joven finalmente había dejado a un lado su dolor y se dio el valor de mirar hacia arriba. Para su sorpresa, sus ópticos lilas **(Son Como Los De Airachnid, Pero Purpuras)**se encontraron con una aurora oscura en frente de ella y allí la imagen de alguien conocido se reflejaba con la visión fijada hacia su heredera.

"Unicron…" Exalto. "Creí que…. Estarías…"

"_Con vida" _Termino la frase por ella. _"Ambos presentíamos ese destino hace tiempo. Desgraciadamente nos equivocamos al pensar en lo que sucedería"_

"Así que aun estas en batalla con Primus…" Opino la femme al inclinar su cabeza a un lado.

"_Hasta que uno de los dos no termine destruyendo al otro, jamás podremos obtener lo que queremos…"_ Hizo una pausa._ "La muerte de la especie que hemos creado"_

Hubo un momento en que el silencio se presentó. Pero la femenina exigió algunas respuestas:

"¿Puedes explicarme como termine aqui?"

Apartando su vista hacia un lado. Otra aurora aparecía, pero en ella se mostraba la imagen de unos soldados con sus armas apuntando a otros. En la parte superior, en el lado derecho el cielo era oscuro, mientras que en el otro era celeste.

"_La batalla de Lost Hope fue lo que paso…"_ Indico el dios de la destrucción.

En otra imagen, el campo de batalla era reflejado en derrame de energon y cadáveres en cada sitio del ambiente. _"La era de la perdición duro más tiempo de lo que planeábamos. Perdiendo consigo la esperanza de ganar lo que queríamos"_ La atmósfera desapareció.

"Y, ¿Mis hermanos?"

"_Jamás retrocedieron lejos de lo que realmente se prevenía. Cada uno falleció con el pasar del tiempo a causa de la guerra, con valor, cada uno de ellos fue muriendo… Hasta que solo quedaste tu"_

Nuevamente la aurora apareció. Mostrando la galaxia entera desde Cybertron hasta la tierra, junto con un destello de luz sobre volar cada mundo.

"_Luego de perder a mis hijos, decidí que eras la única esperanza que podría devolverme la vida la cual me fue arrebatada. La profecía indico que tus 4 aliados mayores cumplirían la promesa que fue escrita, pero ahora que mí legión ha caído dejándola a tu merced. Eres ahora la que seguirá con esto sola…"_ En ese instante, seis objetos diferentes se revelaron en el campo. Cada una era de diferente aspecto y color.

"Y, ¿Esas cosas?"

"_Estos objetos. Son los artefactos que fueron utilizados para desterrarme de Cybertron hace tiempo atrás. Cada una contiene un valor único que te ayudara en tu camino, para que cuando la profecía finalmente esté lista para venir a la vida, puedas reunir las cuatro sparks bajo tu mando"_

"¿Por qué buscar cuatro vidas más?"

"_Tus hermanos representaban esa acción de sacrificio. Pero ahora que sus vidas llegaron a ser destruidas, no me queda más remedio que aceptar a otras inmunes de la raza de Primus" _Declaro.

Twilight solo asintió con la cabeza ante la respuesta dada por su padre. En su rostro pareciera que aún se mantenían las dudas sobre lo que sucedió, pero prefería no hablar sobre ello. Ya que conocía que su amo era de poca paciencia.

"Hare todo lo posible por cumplirlo"

_"Y no dudo de eso hija... los cristales te ayudaran a rastrear cada una de las reliquias y podrás ir avanzando en su decisión de servirme"_

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer una vez que haya reunido los seis artefactos?"

Haciendo un movimiento rápido. Los seis diamantes que estaban alrededor de ambos se iluminaron.

"_Cada reliquia pertenece a un cristal de energon. Una vez que transfieras una por una, se posicionaran en ellos, junto con sus portadores… La energía será concedida junto con almas almas sacrificadas, lo cual me devolverá la fuerza para reclamar mi fuerza"_ Hizo una pausa pensando. _"Hay un objeto que te será útil en el futuro de esta misión…" _En ese momento la vista de Unicron se fijó en el artículo que parecía una esfera.

La diosa siguió su mirada donde observaba. Y decidió levantar el objeto en su servo. "Esta es la famosa Jewel Ice… Con la que puedes convertir a tus enemigos en piedra"

"_Creada por la misma Solus Prime y la causante de que en este instante estés viva ahora a diferencia de ella"_

"Posiblemente me sirva de algo en algún momento, nunca se sabe qué clase de enemigos llegaran a interponerse"

"_En especial cuando se trate de un Prime"_

"¿Un Prime?" Exclamo. "¿Cómo es posible que estén vivos?"

"_No están vivos… Solo queda uno ahora" _Dijo al tiempo de mostrar una imagen de él mech rojo y azul.

"Optimus Prime…" Sonrió al observar las memorias que su padre tenía. "El ex –bibliotecario de los registros de Iakon, líder de un pequeño equipo de Autobots aquí en la tierra…"

"_Y ahora es el último de esa rebelión…" _Continúo él. _"Tu hija mía, debes cumplir con la promesa que hicieron tus hermanos hace tiempo inmemorable y destruir a todo ser que se interponga en tu camino, incluyendo a tus compañeros Decepticons. ¿Podrás hacerlo?"_

En ese momento se inclino sobre una rodilla. "Tienes mi palabra"

"Excelente" Con eso finalizado. La aurora que se mantenía presente empezó a desaparecer en el aire. Yendo poco a poco abandonando a su hija.

Twilight levanto la mirada. "Y te puedo asegurar una victoria exitosa padre, porque finalmente cuando este mundo sea destruido. Podrás tomar Cybertron para tu dominio" Declaro ella al dar una reverencia hacia su maestro.

"_Estaré esperando con ansias tu proceso hija, no me decepciones" _Finalmente desapareció.

"Nos veremos pronto…" Se despidió al tiempo que coloco la esfera en su cadera.

Volviendo nueva mente hacia todos los diamantes que se mantenían brillando. Se paró en frente de uno lila, al principio nada nuevo sucedió. Pero para su sorpresa, un destello de luz se presentó en sus ojos volviéndolos completamente blancos. Justo allí, varias visiones relacionadas con un enorme bosque alrededor de un templo se presentaron en la visión.

La femme estuvo en shock durante un tiempo, hasta que sus ópticos volvieron a la normalidad.

"Calakmul... Mexico" Susurro un minuto antes de hacer un movimiento con las manos y desaparecer detrás de una aurora.

**Comentarios por favor, nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jey! Bueno espero que les guste **

**FELIZ CASI 2015! Estamos a solo unas cuantas horas de iniciar un nuevo año :)**

**Gracias a Eaglee y Fernanda por comentar :D**

**TFP: The Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

A pesar de que el imperio estaba rodeado entre todo un campo de selva. Eso no fue consecuencia de detener su rastreo hacia la energía. De entre todo el cielo, un gran destello de luz se abrió paso entre el inmenso cielo, iluminando su camino a través de la oscuridad.

Para cuando sus ópticos observaron el gran imperio en la tierra, toda la energía se transfirió hacia el suelo. Donde lentamente la aurora fue dando vueltas entre sí, hasta que el cuerpo de la diosa apareció. Aunque estas eran exactamente las coordenadas que indicaron las escrituras, para ella no hubo ninguna señal de que esto estaba relacionado con su raza.

Empezó a caminar a las orillas de las ruinas, pensando que algo podría suceder gracias a su presencia. Se acercó hacia las pequeñas gradas del lugar, pero curiosamente cuando estuvo a unos 2 Mt de distancia una especia de luz de ilumino en las orilla de todo el terreno rocoso seguido por una corriente de electricidad que le advirtió de no acercarse.

"¿Que se supone ahora que pasa ahora?" Pregunto. "Estas eran las coordenadas que mostraban, porque no me muestran la entrada" Luego de un par de minutos, volvió al mismo lugar donde había llegado. Nada había sucedido en todo el tiempo, y su paciencia se estaba perdiendo.

_Busca Una Manera Twilight…_

Pudo escuchar la voz de su padre en su mente.

"Busca una manera" Repitió para sí misma. "Muy bien" Sin tener otra idea, rápidamente dos espadas de cristal sobresalieron de sus muñecas al levantarlas hacia el frente, de allí una especie de brillo empezó a salir y comenzó a moverse hacia el centro de las ramas. Cuando su energía se acumuló en la punta, sin previo aviso se disparó hacia las ruinas.

Pero lo extraño fue, de que una vez que choco contra la estructura, una especia de energía brillante rodeo completamente el imperio. La energía proveniente de Twilight solo fue succionada por la capa protectora antes de devolver el golpe en su contra.

Los ópticos de la femme rápidamente reaccionaron ante el ataque, y gracias a sus reflejos esquivo el disparo con facilidad.

Todo volvió a la normalidad luego de eso. El campo de fuerza desapareció.

"Que extraño" De nuevo intento hacer la misma idea. Aunque el resultado fue el mismo.

A la vista de la diosa, pudo observar que no había manera de entrar por ninguna oportunidad. Todo se activaba en el mismo momento, no se trasladaba ni obtuvo ningún avistamiento de alguna oportunidad de atacar desde arriba.

_No Lo Sabes Si No Lo Intentas…_ Pensó.

El tiempo era valioso, ya que sabía que el enemigo estaba también en este planeta. No tardarían en encontrar su señal o energía en cualquier momento y si llegaran a saber sobre las reliquias, la resurrección de su padre tal vez se volvería difícil de cumplir.

No tenía otra opción más que seguir.

Nuevamente activo sus espadas de sus antebrazos y centro su energía al límite hasta disparar. Todo fue lo mismo que al comienzo. No tenía ninguna opción de seguir con esto hacia el mismo lugar, así que continúo repitiendo esto al caminar nuevamente alrededor del terreno.

En un movimiento rápido, lanzo tres ataques hacia la torre. Como lo había hecho antes, la luz lo succiono, pero no hubo ataque.

Tomando eso como si ya hubiera obtenido un acceso, camino lentamente hacia la ruina.

_BAM!_

Sin previo aviso, su misma energía fue lanzada hacia ella nuevamente, lo que la golpeo contra el suelo.

"Arrhh" Para cuando su mirada se centró de nuevo al frente, fue demasiado tarde ya que otra ola de energía se vino sobre ella.

Solo para cuando el último ataque vino, fue cuando se incorporó y se apartó del lugar. No se dio por vencida tan fácil y continuo en seguir disparando.

::::::::::::::**********:::::::::::

La base se mantenía tranquila ahora que la mayoría estaba ausente.

Optimus por ahora se mantenía en una misión de exploración junto con Bumblebee y Smokescreen. Ultra Magnus se había llevado consigo a los Wreckers en una misión de entrenamiento y los niños por ahora se mantenían ocupados con algunos deberes que se había presentado y que estarían fuera por unos días. Rafael había ido de campamento por la escuela y no regresaría después de cuatro días. Los padres de Miko había venido de visita desde Japón a Jasper unos días y Jack, el joven se había ido con su madre a visitar unos parientes en California.

Ahora los únicos que quedaron en la antigua base eran Ratchet, quien monitoreaba los controles por si Optimus estaba de vuelta y las dos femmes: Arcee y Elita-One. **(Elita Aparece En Esta Historia :3 Es Que Tiene Una Participación Especial)**

Por ahora este día, el medico Autobot había detectado una señal de frecuencia desconocida desde hace unas horas. Arcee y su compañera Elita se encontraban al lado del Bot, observando como hacia todo lo posible para triangulas las coordenadas. Era necesario saber sobre que se trataba esta señal, aunque era difícil porque desaprecia de vez en cuando en la computadora.

Para cuando la paciencia de ambas femmes se acabó, decidieron que era momento de actuar por si solas.

"Andando" Hablo la femme azul antes de dirigirse a los controles del puente terrestre.

Elita ya estaba detrás de ella pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Ratchet.

"Oigan, oigan! ¿Dónde creen que están yendo?"

"¿A las coordenadas de la señal?"

"¿Sin las ordenes de Optimus?" Se preguntó. "Mientras él no esté aquí, nadie saldrá de esta base sin su petición. Saben ustedes mismas que Optimus jamás le agradaría saber que han ido a una misión de exploración sin su autorización o la de el comandante"

"Bueno, Optimus ni Ultra Magnus están aquí para dar órdenes…" Hablo la fémina rosa.

"Así que eso significa de que Elita está a cargo" Se unió a la charla Arcee. "Después de todo, ella era la segunda al mando antes de que apareciera el comandante"

La femme rosa le dio una sonrisa ante su comentario. Luego de eso, ambas observaron al médico por un breve momento como en señal de súplica, tenían un buen derecho en salir. Ya que hace tres días estaban encerradas aquí desde que su líder se fue con sus compañeros.

El viejo Bot lo dudo por un momento, pero al saber qué clase de actitud tenían esas dos, significaban que nunca lo dejarían libre. Así que simplemente dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar:

"Solo traten de investigar rápido" Dijo. "La señal se para perdiendo, así que las enviare lo más cerca posible para verificar"

"De acuerdo" Respondieron las dos. Sin decir nada más, bajo el interruptor de la máquina. Para luego ver como el portal terrestre venía a la vida. Arcee y Elita se chocaron los puños en señal de triunfo antes de caminar hacia el portal.

"Arcee, informaras sobre el avance de la misiones. Elita-" Le alcanzo el rastreador. "Verificaras la energía o sustancia que encuentren"

"Enterada"

Luego de activar sus, rápidamente corrieron a través del puente de luz y desaparecieron.

::::::::::::::**********::::::::::::

Nuevamente fue lanzada sobre el suelo. Solo que esta vez, para ella ya había sido suficiente de burlas.

Instintivamente se paró de nuevo. Pero ahora la diferencia, era que sus ópticos se habían vuelto completamente rojos.

"Se acabó!" De la nada una energía empezó a salir por detrás de su espalda, igual que tentáculos. "Si esto no va a darme lo que quiero, lo obtendré por mí misma" Al oír la orden, los largos brazos se metieron en la tierra y fueron arrastrándose como raíces hacia las ruinas.

Instintivamente la capa magnética de la ruina se activó, solo que al ver la nueva zona invadida, envió ondas de energía en todo el sector. Eso provoco que algunos de los tentáculos de Twilight desaparecieran, pero ella al ver que había un modo de entrar aumento su capacidad. Aun negándose a ser dominada, la estructura empezó a aumentar su fuerza, hasta que en uno de esos ataques, hizo que la femme cayera de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Twilight aun persistía ante el reto, pero sus fuerzas se iban lentamente. "No!" Clavando sus manos sobre la tierra, una niebla oscura empezó a presentarse y se iba trasladando rápidamente hacia la estructura rocosa. Los cristales que sobresalían de su espalda se extendieron y fueron aumentando la energía hacia la capa protectora.

La tierra empezó a secarse antes de que el mismo brillo empezó a expandirse por todo el terreno. Tras que la niebla toco las piedras, cada grieta de la antigua estructura fue volviéndose negra y brillante mientras iba avanzando hacia arriba. Donde en la parte superior aún se mantenía brillante de luz blanca, como intentando protegerse, pero sin ningún logro. Cada vez aumentaba el poder del energon oscuro, y provocaba que el campo magnético desapareciera.

_Solo Continua…. Solo Continua….._

La diosa bajo su mirada hacia el suelo ya que se mantenía concentrada en poner todo su esfuerzo para desgarrar la barrera. Se mantuvo en silencio, aun de rodillas con los ojos cerrados mientras todo continuaba. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar hasta que todo sea completado por su veneno y así pueda obtener lo que estaba buscando.

:::::::::::::::::::**************::::::::::::::::

El gran resplandor del portal terrestre ilumino todo el sector. De allí, las dos figuras de Arcee y Elita aparecieron, con sus blaster listos por si se trataba de un ataque sorpresa.

Al mirar a su alrededor, solo se encontraron con varios árboles y terreno salvaje. Por ahora.

La femme azul fue la primera en desactivar sus armas. "¿Segura que este es el lugar?"

Elita transformo rápidamente sus cañones en manos. "Ratchet dijo que nos enviaría lo más cerca posible" Opino antes de verificar el rastreador. "La señal se está perdiendo, pero es visible de que debemos ir hacia allá"

"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder" Opino antes de transformarse en su modo vehículo. "Avanzaremos más rápido sobre ruedas"

"De acuerdo"

Acelerando lo más rápido que pudieron, ambos vehículos desaparecieron a través de la naturaleza en busca de la señal enemiga, sin saber ninguna idea de lo que estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

**Y listo, esto es todo por ahora :3**

**Algo largo, ya que quería avanzar lo más pronto posible.**

**Gracias Por Leer, Nos Vemos Pronto! :)**

**Dejen su comentario, gracias.**


End file.
